


Fertile Attraction

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_bunintheoven, Community: hphet, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Harry's unable to resist temptation.





	Fertile Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hphet Challenge 21: Tempt Me and hp_bunintheoven's September Prompt 1: Sleep.

Harry opens the front door and isn't surprised to see Hermione on the sofa, her enormous belly propping a book up.

"Couldn't sleep?" he says, eyes flicking down the corridor to see that the door to Ron and Hermione's bedroom is shut.

"Ron's snoring again." She shifts and her nightgown bunches between her thighs. He looks away as she says, "It's cooler out here as well."

Harry takes off his outer robes and hangs them beside Ron's on a hook in the wall, then pulls off his boots. 

Hermione's insatiable and Ron is... not as attracted to his pregnant wife as he might be.

Not as attracted as Harry is to her in this state. More than he ever was in the past. There's something about her tits nearly twice their usual size resting atop her belly heavy with child that turns him on. 

Every night he's tempted. 

Every night he tries to resist.

Every night he fails.

Hermione moves to stand and Harry reaches for her, helping her up.

"Thanks," she says softly, her peaked nipples visible through the thin fabric. She turns and slowly makes her way down the corridor and into Harry's bedroom.

He doesn't understand what's wrong with him. Part of him can't wait until the baby comes and everything goes back to normal. 

The other part of him—the part that helps her lie on her left side, her bottom at the edge of his bed so he can comfortably fuck her—can't imagine what he'll do. In two weeks time, a bundle will have replaced her belly.

"Harder," Hermione whispers. She blindly reaches for his hand and pulls it between her thighs.

His fingertip circles her clit as he pumps his hips, stifling a groan when she comes whimpering and drags him over the edge.


End file.
